Tribal Relations
by annie.jo.marie
Summary: Bella found out she was Quileute when she was 13. Discovering herself and gaining all of the information she could about Native American Culture, Bella was urged to return to La Push by the Apache Tribe she had grown close to. Now that she is in La Push, she finds herself trying to improve the tribe she knows to be home, and hopes to find her place among them. Bella w/Paul OR Embry
1. For the Good of the Tribe

Tribal Relations: Bella found out she was ⅛ Quileute when she was 13. Discovering herself and gaining all of the information she could about Native American Culture, Bella was urged to return to La Push by the Apache Tribe she had grown close to. Now that she is in La Push, she finds herself trying to improve the tribe she knows to be home, and hopes to find her place among them. Bella/Wolf

AN: This idea just wouldn't get out of my head! I would love a Beta and/or co-writer for this project. I know where I'm going, but I need some help getting there. Please let me know how you like the story, and which wolf you think should imprint on Bella in the comments.

Bella POV

I was thirteen when Renee was on one of her new fads and this time she dragged me along. Normally I could escape with telling her I needed to balance the checkbook, clean something around the house, or make up a large meal, but this fad came out of nowhere. Renee was in for her yearly physical and had picked me up early from school so she didn't have to go alone. She only saw the cover of a science magazine about genetic testing and decided that is where we were going next. We got home at 8 at night and life continued as normal, minus the $422.78 from our budget that month.

Two weeks later my life changed. Renee found out she was a half Native American. I had a quarter from my mom's side and a surprising ⅛ from my dad's side. I called him up almost immediately to find out what he knew, after some grunting I finally got out of him that my great grandma Molly was Quil III first wife. He didn't really know much, but he told me he would get Old Quil's number from Billy when he talked to him next.

For the next month Renee went to every pow wow, museum, and Native American activity she could find in a two state radius. I joined her to everything she went, monitoring her money and making sure she came home with enough time to eat and sleep before work the next morning. I got seperated from her at one Apache pow wow and ended up wandering into a formal meeting. I apologise as quickly as I could and tried to backtrack and ended up slipping and hitting my head.

I woke up after midnight and Renee left without me, thinking I walked home without her. I stayed on the reservation for three days with the Medicine man, his wife, their 4 kids, their spouses, and their 5 grandchildren. Jan, the medicine man's wife, was upset that my mom would leave me, and urged her husband to bring me with him and show me around. I explained why my mom was on this new fad and explained everything we had seen so far. The whole family could see I was enraptured by the culture. A man from Native American Affairs was visiting the Apache tribe to try and encourage new businesses and speaking to the youth about the different grants available to them as Native Americans.

For three days I gathered as much information as I could. My camera was full of pictures from the pow wow and meetings that followed. When Renee came to pick me up, Jan had a few words with her. Instead of visiting Charlie, my dad, that summer, I went back to visit the medicine man and Jan's family. I developed a plan.

I started to take college courses as soon as I could, taking online and night classes from local colleges at the beginning of my freshman (9th grade) year. By the time I graduated high school I almost completed two bachelor's degrees and started taking graduate level courses, was a published author, and had some of my photos in magazines. Renee had found someone and married Phil last year. I encouraged her to travel with him, and stayed with Jan and her family when she was out of town for longer than a week. Jan talked to me about Charlie a lot. She even invited him to visit, since I hadn't seen him since I was twelve, but he could never get off the time.

When I got offered a position at National Geographic's for a short spread on Native American Tribes, I asked the Apache tribe for their blessing. My published works were based around their legends and tribal stories, so half of my profits when directly to the tribe, so I was surprised when they said no.

"Little Swan," the medicine man spoke, "we appreciate your love for this tribe, but to allow you to do this, would take you away from _your_ tribe."

I sat confused, "My tribe? But Renee doesn't know which tribe she is a part of."

Jan wrapped her arm around me, "But your dad does know what tribe he is a part of."

Tears started to well up in my eyes, _did they not want me?_

"You are always welcome here, but the spirits have seen greater things for you." The Chief spoke, "We have already kept you too long."

"But college.. My degrees?" I was stalling, they knew it and I knew it.

"You can complete them anywhere." Jan rubbed her hand up and down my arm. "Go find your destiny."

Less than a week later I was gone. Renee and Phil had already sold the house and were waiting for me in Florida. When I said I wasn't going she cried and tried to guilt me into going. "I need to see Dad." My voice broke, I missed him, but I was terrified. We talked on the phone about every other week, but I knew he had a whole life without me. He talked about two kids as if they were his own, he had been in a relationship with a woman from the tribe for almost a year now. He moved on, and part of me felt like I didn't have a home.

If the tribe I had been a part of for the last five years wanted me to move on, Renee was starting a new life, and Charlie had a family I wasn't a part of, where did I belong? When I called him asking if I could stay with him for a while, he sounded thrilled, thrown for a loop, but thrilled nonetheless. He asked me if I was okay, or if something happened to Renee, or if her new husband wasn't treating me right, but I did my best to reassure him.

When he picked me up from the airport a large Native Man was next to him. Charlie swung me up into a hug, quickly putting me down when his back cracked. "You okay?" My face must have shown my worry, the man and Charlie started to laugh.

"I'm good Bells." Charlie patted my back and went for my bag, but the man beat him too it.

"I'm Seth," the man, well Seth, smiled at me. His brown eyes looked at me and he got a sort of crooked grin as he put my bag over his shoulder, "Ready for a brother?"

I shook my head a little, "What?"

"Oh crap. Nothing. Charlie is going to kill me." Seth looked scared, bowing his head down and avoiding the glare coming from Charlie.

People started to stare, but I couldn't move. "What does he mean dad?"

"Let's get to the car," Charlie gruffled, "I'll explain on the way."

When we pilled into the cruiser, Seth stuffed in back, Charlie started to explain. "I'm getting married Bells."

Seth and Charlie talked over one another the whole way. I have never heard Charlie talk so much in my life. Together they told me about almost everyone on the reservation, some names I recognized from when I talked to Grandpa Quil. I tried to take in information, but my mind was stuck on Charlie getting married to Sue. They just lost Harry a year and a half ago, but apparently, when it's love, it's love. But that wasn't what was keeping my mind occupied, I couldn't focus. I knew we were going through Forks, but we had passed our house and kept going.

I tried to point out the fact that we missed the house, but figured we were going to drop Seth off. They pointed out the different family houses on the reservation, the Aleara General Store, even the school that had k-12. When we pulled up to a white two story house, about the same size as Charlie's, I turned to say goodbye to Seth, when he went and started to take my stuff out of the cruiser. I started to protest, but then Charlie surprised me again, "Welcome home Bells!"

He slipped out of the car and jogged to get ahead of Seth to hold the door open. My jaw was dropped as I watched as he embraced the woman I know from pictures to be Sue. I didn't move. I just watched them interact. Charlie waved me forwards and I slowly crept out of the car. _We talk every other week. I knew he had been getting close to Sue. I knew they were dating, but he moved. He moved and was engaged. Why didn't he tell me?_

They were all watching me with different expressions. I could even see Leah standing in the livingroom watch me as I moved slowly closer to the house. I was trying to process my emotions, but I didn't know where to start. I was hugged by everyone, welcomed, told dinner was in a few hours, and Seth brought by suitcase to a room where my three boxes I mailed prior were waiting for me. I checked the address I sent them to, FORKS. I took a deep breath and sank down to the bed.

"Bella? Bella?" A tanned hand waved in front of my face. "Charlie!"

"Bells? Bella?" I could hear Charlie's voice, but I just couldn't respond. "Sue!"

Sue came into view, she was rubbing her hands over my shoulders as if she was trying to warm me up. She sent Seth away or something, my dad, Charlie, started to pace. I looked up to Sue's face, "How long have you been engaged?"

"Charlie!" Sue shouted, and Charlie explained Seth's slip. Seth appeared at the door with a glass of something, only to back up when Charlie and Sue looked at him.

"Bella.." Sue started to explain in a warm motherly voice. But I cut her off, turning my face to Charlie, "You moved."

Charlie looked shocked, like he just forgot to tell me.

"Charlie? What do you talk to her about?" Sue stood up tall, staring at him.

Leah walked past Seth, taking the glass from his hand and gave it to Bella, "Drink this. Mom thinks you're going into shock." Leah rolled her eyes at Sue shaming Charlie. I drank the whole glass and started to stand back up.

"I think I need a minute to process things." I blinked and waited for everyone to leave. Sue and Charlie tried to say a few words, but I couldn't hear them. I layed on the bed and started to question everything: _Did I have a home? Was it my fault? Charlie never fought for me. He couldn't even take a week off of work to visit me. Even on the reservation back in Arizona I felt like an outsider. But here?_

I woke up a little after 5 am, according to the alarm clock next to the bed. Fully dressed and not a thing unpacked, I woke up like a robot. Grabbing for my bag I took out the basic toiletries and my outfit for today. I found the bathroom with little difficulty and hurried through the process. After 20 minutes I was ready for the day. I put everything back in my suitcase; grabbed my phone, camera, and my three ring binder; and started to head outside. I pulled out my cell phone and found my way to Old Quil's place, juggling snapping pictures and the three-ring binder. I didn't even have to knock on the door, he was expecting me.

Old Quil and I had talked on the phone every week. He even read my book about the Apache Legends before I sent it off to the publisher. We talked about the Quileute as a tribe and about our legends. We talked about my great grandma Molly Swan and what she meant to him and how she married into the tribe. But today I had a surprise for him, "Hey Grandpa." I smiled and hugged him, the binder slipping from my hand and the camera laying on my chest, "Can we grab some tea and talk?"

He nodded at me and held the door open. We grabbed our tea together and I started to grab things out of my binder when a teenager ran down the steps, "I'll be back before supper. I got patrol with… Oh." He saw me and looked from Gramps to me, "Hi."

"This is your cousin, Isabella Swan," Old Quil rose one eyebrow at his grandson.

"Nice to meet you, Quil," I smiled and waved at him but he was wide eyed staring at the ground.

"Hi." He said again.

He stood there for a few minutes, looking like a kid who got caught sticking their hand in the cookie jar.

"Don't you have to go? Patrol?" I questioned him, my hand firmly covering the information I pulled out of my binder.

"Yeah, later tonight, I'm going to Seth's right now," He smiled seeing I was giving him and out of this awkward situation, "Bye!" He shouted already out of the door.

I smiled back at Gramps, "He seems nice. So… at the Apache Tribe I was visiting in Arizona has done some amazing things over the last ten years. And I think the tribal council needs to look into some of this," I gestured at my documents spread across the table at this point.

Gramps started to look at the first document before he sighed, "Bella, I appreciate the thought you've put into this, but these projects aren't in the budget."

I was thrown, "Grampa, you only looked at one project. And I have applications for the funds…"

He cut me off, "We do not take handouts…."

It was my turn to cut him off, "It's not a hand-out. Its money they owe us, that when we don't apply for it, it goes back to the government!" And I was off. I went on a rampage about how our funds should be higher, how I filled out the documents with the information online, how much the Quileute qualify for as a tribe, and then I paused, "These plans aren't just flippant thoughts. You've told me about the tribe and I can help."

"Okay Little Swan," He smiled, "Let me hear them before we take them to the council."

"Okay," I smiled and grabbed our empty tea cups. As I refilled them I talked about one of my first ideas, "You told me about a man named Sam Uley, he does construction work for a company based in Port Angeles, but it sounds to me like enough of the boys work up there with them and they are undercutting them," I held out a few forms to him as I continued, "Sam should have his own company, right here in La Push!" I was beyond ecstatic. "I'm almost done with my Bachelors in Native American Affairs, and my Bachelors in Business just needs an internship, I want that internship to be here for the council. I've started taking Master's courses, but I need to get my Bachelors first." I explained everything Sam would have to do and what I need from the Tribe. Grampa was glowing. "And the best part is if they give back, and they should, to the community here in La Push, they can write off most of the work and be making a major profit over the first two years."

"That's wonderful News," Gramps eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"That's not all. The school needs to be updated, the clinic needs major work done, the community center should be moved to a safer area, and the tribe needs a library, even the old store need updates, and the government is supposed to be keeping most of those places up to date. If we get Sam's business started and filed before bringing in a N.A.A. agent, we can make sure the profits go right back into the tribe! And that's just Sam!"

"What do you mean, that's just Sam?" Old Quil looked at my binder, every document was spread out on the table in front of us.

"This is just my binder on Sam. You've told me all about this tribe. I have more ideas. His wife, Emily, you said she cooks for most of the boys already," I waited for him to react. When he gave me a grunt I continued, "She should open a Diner. Forks is the only Diner, and that is really more of a Cafe. The tribe needs a Daycare here in La Push and if we expand the community center most of it can be paid for by the government funds, the two in Forks are over crowded as it is, you mentioned a few women who could head that up. Leah wanted to follow in Sue's footsteps, but really she should be reaching farther. The clinic is understaffed, and we can get people here and paid well, once they have the facilities we deserve." I smiled at him again, putting all the documents away in the binder, "And that's just what we need to do before the end of the year. I have people waiting for me to submit these forms so we can rush them. It's getting close to September, we need to get the work started before school is back in session."

"Can I see the rest?" Gramps looked at me.

"Of course!" I jumped up to run back to Sue's, but I paused halfway to the door. "Charlie didn't tell me he was engaged." I looked up to Old Quil, aware my whole demeanor changed, "Or that he moved." I paused, "And I don't know why." I took a deep breath. " I know I need to talk to him, but right now, this tribe needs this more."

He nodded at me in understanding, and I took off once more.

I ran into Sue's house, ignoring any of the looks I got from the filled living room. I took the stairs one at a time, for my own safety, but hurried to grab a large box full of three ring binders. On my way back down I slipped about halfway down and landed on my butt at the bottom of the stairs, the box spilling out on the floor. I'm positive my red face was glowing as everyone rushed towards me. Closing my eyes I answered everyone's question all at once, "I'm fine. Just a klutz."

Looking down I went over to where Leah and a guy were putting together my box, "Hey Bella. What is all this?" Leah motioned to the binders with a binder that had Emily Uley's name on it.

"Just some forms and outlines," I grabbed the binder from her hand and placed it in the box. Picking up the large box, I tried to move around people to get back to the door.

"Lunch is ready," a strange voice called from where I guess the kitchen is.

"Come eat Bella." Seth looped his arm through mine and jerked me in the direction of the kitchen. The box dropped again from my hands as the boys, or men, around me started to run towards the food.

"No thanks," I got my arm away from Seth, "I'm meeting up with Old Quil." I quickly picked up the box and started to run, well my kind of running, out of the house. It wasn't that I didn't like Seth, I just, feel uncomfortable. It's not my house, and they are not really my family.

By the time I got back to Old Quil's house he had a few sandwiches set aside for us. We ate as I went through each plan. I was dark out before he stopped me. "Little Swan, I think that if the rest of the plans are like these, then we should go to the council. I'll put them on the next meetings list to address." He stood up and went to an old book on the bookcase. "Next Friday is an open meeting for new business. We can talk about your plans then."

"That sounds great!" I hugged him as he wrote, "Is there anyway we can have a closed meeting this week, to get Sam's plan off and running. We should really get the paperwork in before the end of this week."

Old Quil smiled at her and nodded, "I'll call Billy and set up the meeting for tonight. Why don't you start something for dinner. I need to see if Sam is available."

"How many people?"

"Make dinner for about twenty people. We only have six council members on the res, including Sam, Fuller is visiting relatives, but it will all get eaten." Gramps smiled almost deviously.

In the kitchen I started to shuffle through the pots and pans. Pulling out a rough plan of fish, potatoes, vegetables, and two fruit pies for dessert, I got started. The pie's were ready for the oven, and the fish was minutes away from being finished when Quil V walked into the kitchen nose first, following the smells. "Mom?"

I laughed, seeing his eyes still closed, "Nope."

His eyes sprang open, "Hi Bella." He looked me in the eye as he snatched a glazed carrot from the bowl on the counter before my spoon could hit his hand. He smiled but his shoulders fell, seeing my glare. "Need help?"

I looked around me, _what is there left to do?_ "Could you take out the trash?"

He snorted and got to work, "So why didn't you stay for lunch?"

"I was busy," my voice even sounded shocked, I didn't notice him there.

"I was the one that offered you my hand to stand up when you took your dive on the steps." He laughed this time hearing my exasperated sigh.

"I'm gravitationally challenged. The floor really loves me." I answered. "I don't really like to be the center of attention. Having everyone buzz around me when I fell," I sighed and shrugged.

He ran outside with the trash before running back in, "So who are you all cooking for?" He snuck another carrot before I got to him. I glared, moving the bowl out of his reach.

"I asked for a council meeting. Grandpa is getting them all together now." I smiled.

He looked thrown, "What happened? Are you hurt? What can I do?" He was by my side in a second, checking me over, lifting my arms looking for wounds. A large man came barreling into the kitchen, eyes searching. He looked directly at Quil, then looked me over before relaxing.

"W-what?" I finally stuttered out, pulling myself out of his grip. "I'm fine."

They both looked at me, "So what is the meeting about?" the new man asked, his voice full of worry.

"Who are you?" _What is going on here?_

"I'm Sam Uley," He held out his hand across the counter that is the breakfast bar separating him from us.

"Bella," I reached my hand over the counter before a loud buzzer when off and scared me. Jumping into the air, my elbow connected with the hot stove. "Hisss…" I pushed Quil away, as he advanced towards me, flinging on the cold water I stuck my elbow under the water. After them asking me many times if I was okay, I finally got to answer. "It's just a kitchen burn, i'll be fine. Can you take the fish out Quil?" Quil started to move to the oven and Sam took out some frozen peas for me, "And to answer your question, the meeting is about Sam." They both froze.

"What?" They both asked.

"Let's wait for the rest of the council." I nodded deciding that was the best course of action.

"We're here," Billy Black called from his wheelchair as he came into the kitchen.

They all started taking their seats at the kitchen table as I directed Quil and Sam on what was left to be done. The pies replaced the fish in the oven, and supper was served. We ate quite quickly, Quil sitting at the breakfast bar as I forgot he was going to be home. When we finished, Quil and Sam started to clean up when Billy started the meeting.

Billy began by introducing the members of the council. Himself, Old Quil, and Sue, who was running late, I knew. Then he introduced, John Cameron, Sam Uley, and Henry Littlesea. Normally a Lahote would also be on the council, but Paul has not been welcomed as a full council member yet.

Sue came into the kitchen apologizing for being late.

Billy continued, "Isabella Swan has asked us here to address one of her plans to better the tribe." He motioned for me to start.

Being surrounded by the six council members, and Quil who I could see still listening on the stairs, I started to fidget. I took a deep breath and started to outline my plan for Sam, and what he could do for the tribe when he has his own company. I explained that I filled out the paperwork, and would like to continue to follow Sam's progress as an intern for the council. I explained how he would get the money for the start up and what he is entitled to as a member of this tribe from the government.

Many of the first grunts, or side comments were the same as Gramps earlier worried, so I shut them down quickly, "You all are entitled to many things that you just aren't getting right now." Grabbed my binder of pictures.

I opened up the first page and showed the council a picture of the Apache's school cafeteria. "That looks pretty good," Sam smiled.

"No Sam," I frowned and turned the page, "This looks pretty good." On the new page you can see the updated cafeteria, on the third page I had a list of changes that were made and what the government out-right paid for.

I showed them the rest of the pictures and how the changes could be made, but how much more it could benefit the tribe if Sam's company were to be the one to make the changes. "It may seem unrealistic to you right now, but I have people at the N.A.A. who will help me push this through." I looked at their faces, a mixture of disbelief and hope. "I'll get us pie."


	2. Council Meeting

AN: I am updating chapters 1-3 on 4/15/18 before I continue. I am thinking about breaking the story in two. One will have Leah be Bella's mate, and the other is either Embry or Paul. Let me know in a comment or PM please!

Bella POV

"I should have made more pie." I mumbled as plates and forks scraped against each other.

Mr. Cameron and Billy were leaned back in there chairs rubbing their bellies as Sam admired the work done at the Apache tribe.

Mr. Littlesea was eyeing my box of binders in the corner, "What are those?" He gestures to the box and all eyes followers his movement.

"Those are the other plans." I blushed when they all turned toward me.

Sam's chair scraped back against the floor as he sprang to his feet. It looked like the dove for the box he was moving so quickly.

My eyes grew wide and my body stiffened until I saw Emily's binder in his hand. "Oh."

He started to shout out questions with excitement. The council members all started to sift through the box, and I tried to stop them. I couldn't answer the questions. "Stop." My breath was quick and I felt like the walls were closing in. "Just wait…"

Grandpa called everyone's attention with a loud whistle. "We called a meeting to discuss Sam's plan and Isabella's internship. Hand the binders to Isabella and Sam. We need to discuss these matters tonight. The other plans will be brought up at new business on Friday. Anything you need to add before we ask you to leave and we deliberate, Isabella? Sam?"

I started collecting the binders as Sam talked, "This could change the life of many of our young men and women. Our tribe deserves this. I would be honored to lead our tribe in this betterment." Sam bowed respectfully as he stood and made his way to the living room, still holding Emily's binder.

The council turned toward me, "I know I'm young. I turn 18 in September. But I'm passionate. I will be graduating with one Bachelor's in Native American Affairs in August, and with your help a Bachelor's in business, if you allow me this internship, next Spring. I don't work for the government, so I am unable to be an agent for this tribe on this, which means _more_ outsiders will be coming with these changes. This is the first of many plans to help this tribe thrive the way it deserves, and I would be honored to help the members of this tribe reach their full potential. I know I'm asking a lot and change is hard, but please know, I will not be sacrificing the traditions of the Quileute nation, but bringing our culture to the forefront in this change." I figured from foot to foot, biting my lower lip wondering if I forgot anything as I shuffled to the door, "Oh, and thank you for the last minute meeting." I blushed red as they chuckled at me as I joined Sam and Quil V in the living room.

Taking a huge breath I slumped onto the couch where both men sat. I could feel there eyes on me as the voices in the dining room started. Sam opened Emily's binder again and I looked over at the pages smiling.

"This is Emily's dream." Quil spoke to me.

"I know," I smiled at them as both boys looked at me, because in that moment they really did look like boys. "Grandpa told me all about the tribe. It's members, their lives, their dreams. He talked about how sad he is that the tribe is decaying before his very eyes." My eyes started to water. "I saw what he means on the way over."

They looked at me confused. Quil's head was tilted and Sam looked almost offended. "Sue has one of the most updated homes. Quil, your mom's kitchen is great, but look at the walls in here, the foundation… something's wrong." I ran a hand through my hair. "Mrs. Thompson's steps don't have a railing and it looks like her roof is caving in. Mr. Nelson's siding looks like it's molded through. And the Wolfe's are 9 people to a two bedroom home." I felt my eyes well up as I trailed off.

"You sure you've only been here two days?" Quil tried to lighten the mood. I shrugged, thinking of the pictures I took earlier.

I smiled at him as Sam closed Emily's binder. I heard chairs moving as Sue came to the ingress of the living room. "We're ready for you two now." Sue looked to Quil, "Why don't you help your mom close up the store."

Quil quickly left giving me a thumbs up. I followed Sam's lead and stood before the council.

Billy commanded the room effortlessly from his chair, " Isabella Marie Swan, we accept your offer to become a tribal council intern, as your Grandfather is our official medicine man we have some requirements that you need to fulfill as your duty to your tribe." My face whipped up to look at Billy, "yes, your tribe." He answered my unasked question. "As a 1/8th Quileute you are a member of our tribe. As Quil III granddaughter you will need to learn our language and customs more carefully. Quil III has already agreed to this."

He turned this head just a fraction to face Sam, I tried to still my body from fidgeting, "Samuel Uley, as this matter pertained to your personal interests we asked you to sit out of the voting and discussion. The council has unanimously agreed to allow these plans to start immediately. As our tribe is suffering from high unemployment rates we are letting this go fourth with the promise from you to only employ members of the tribe and that all projects for the first year will take place on tribal land. Is that agreed?"

"Yes!" Sam blurred out before Billy's lips had a chance to meet.

"The council will now come to a close to reconvene on Friday with the intention to hear more of Bella's plans. These papers will be submitted tomorrow and Bella," All eyes returned to me and I fidgeted some more.

"Yes?" My voice came out as a squeak.

"Sue will have you fill out the necessary paperwork for tribal membership." He went back to address the room. He quickly ended the meeting just before Quil V and Joy came in the door.

They slowly filtered out as Grandpa Quil had to assure them they could ask me questions about my other plans on or after the meeting on Friday. I started for the kitchen and started the dishes when Joy came in and quietly joined.

"I left you some dinner and piece of pie in the fridge. Sorry for distorting your kitchen." I looked down in the soapy water, letting my hair become a curtain between me and Joy.

"Thank you, and you're welcome anytime. The old coot can't shut up about you. I'm glad you've finally come home." I looked through my hair to see Joy smiling at me.

I wanted to believe her, that this could be home, but I wasn't sure I knew what home was. What it even felt like to call some place home.

Joy was polite enough and made small talk with me, trying to ask about my life. I blushed repetitively and tried to divert her back onto herself. After a few tries I got her to talk about the store, and La Push from when she was younger while she helped me dry and put away the dishes.

I thanked her again, and she thanked me for the food, encouraging me to keep that a secret, my cooking, to myself as long as I could. I laughed as she has Quil V walk me back to Sue and Charlie's place as it was well past ten, he juggled my box of binders and my camera hung heavy on my neck, and I probably looked dead on my feet. Quil told me about his friends and everyone he wanted to introduce me too as he walked me back. It was nice, he held the door open for me, and followed me inside to talk to Seth. I waved at Leah who was watching a movie and made my way upstairs.

I don't remember getting ready for bed, but I woke up in my pajamas and sheets tangled around my feet. Looked for my phone so I could figure out the time was a challenge, as my legs felt like dead weights. I saw the mocking time of 8:42 AM stared me in the face. I quickly grabbed my necessities from my still unpacked bag and found myself getting ready in the bathroom again before the sound of a wolf's howl broke me out of my sleepy stupor. My head whipped towards the window in the bathroom looking for the wolf who sounded so close only to see dense forest surrounding the backyard.


	3. Protective Streak

AN: Thank you for the comments and likes. I unfortunately am not as educated on Native American Affairs at all, I reread my last two chapters (caught some mistakes I need to fix) and realized that some of my ideas may come across as offensive to Native Americans and their tribes. This is a work of fiction and I apologize if anything comes across as offensive. Please let me know immediately if you feel your culture representation needs to be corrected and I would love to work with you to remedy my work. Updated 4/15/18

Quil V POV

We could all hear her as she ran up the porch steps. Seth couldn't stop talking about her since he first found out she was coming to live with them, but now Leah seemed even sisterly to the girl. Grandpa was already constantly talking about his smart granddaughter and how proud he was of her. They talked on the phone at least once a week for hours. Well, he talked, she added ideas, but not really much about herself.

She was looking down at the floor and watching her footsteps as she ran up the stairs and was back down twice as fast as she slipped and bumped down on her butt the last half of the stairs. A box full of three ring binders spilled out onto the floor and most of the guys couldn't help but laugh at her bright red face. The laughter didn't last long, as I moved quickly to offer her a hand, Seth, Leah, Sam, Jacob and Jared were all packing up her box, assessing what it is she is in such a hurry for, when lunch was called.

 _Thank the spirits,_ Sue and Emily have been in the kitchen for an hour and none of us were allowed in, but the smell was driving my wolf crazy with hunger. We all heard Seth try to get her to join us, but she was meeting with our grandpa and she quickly left. You could feel how uncomfortable she was, it was like she was holding her breath. I looked around at the

rest of the pack to see if they felt what I felt, this strong urge to protect her. No, not urge, compulsion.

I felt my brows crease as I thought, most of the other guys had a pensive look on their faces, but Leah, Sam, and Jared just all nodded at each other. "What is it?" I asked towards the three of them.

"That feeling? It's…" Jacob sat at a corner spot at the table, his eyes staring where he last saw Bella.

"An imprint," Leah's voice was full of emotion, but I couldn't figure out what emotion.

"An imprint? But who's? Who imprinted?" Seth went from confused to happy to angry faster than I have ever seen, "Who imprinted on my new sister?" He slammed a fist down on the table and Sam was quick to reprimand him, but Sue cut him off.

"You watch your tone and the way you treat our home or you can go outside to eat. Imprinting is a gift from the spirits. If she is supposed to bring peace to one of your brothers, then you should be celebrating, not accusing." Sue's voice was fierce, and I think most of the pack forgot she was here.

The room was quiet, except for the scrapping of plates and the thank yous thrown to Sue and Emily as we started to eat. The air was heavy as no one came forward to say they imprinted.

"That's the feeling I wanted to talk to you about Sam," Leah looked at her plate as she spoke, breaking the silence with a whip. We all looked to her. "I felt this protective… GAH!" Leah stood up taking her plate to the sink, "I don't know, I just wanted to keep her safe."

Sue looked like she wanted to go to her daughter, but she didn't know what to do. Leah had been worried that Bella would take Charlie away from them. Charlie moved in three months ago, but Leah always was waiting for him to leave and join Bella and her mom in Arizona. In the pack mind it was easy to see why, Charlie always looked so defeated after talking to Bella on the phone. He was hiding this big wolf secret, and they weren't exactly close. Bella stopped visiting when she turned 13. Every year the divide just got bigger, and Charlie blamed himself. Leah was just waiting for him to leave and break all of their hearts. Well that was until they got engaged two and a half weeks ago.

"Did any of you imprint on Bella?" Sam asked in a commanding voice.

Heads around the table shook no as he looked at each one of us, "Dude, that's gonna be my sister," Seth shook his head with a look of disgust on his face.

"She's my distant cousin," I shrugged shaking my head.

Leah sat down with an exasperated sigh as Sue finally got her to relinquish the dishes and rejoin us, "It's not like she really looked anyone in the eyes, it could be any of you." She rested her head in her hands and looked sad.

It took Leah forever to get over Sam, and every now and then she was still bitter about things and lashed out. "You could imprint on her," Sam said. The room froze.

"No." Leah responded, not noticing how still the room went. Even Sue stopped washing dishes. It took her awhile to notice noone was moving. Heck, no one was even breathing. "No," Leah shook her head and her eyebrows pressed together.

"Leah/Lee," Seth and Sam started in.

"No!" Leah stood up so fast she bumped the whole table, "I mean, congratulations to whoever did, but I didn't. I did look her in the eyes."

We all breathed out, "When?" Sam was checking, his hope slightly dashed. Most of the guys looked like their hopes were dashed at the idea of Bella and Leah being imprinted. _Boy the images we will get later on patrol._

"When she got here, she kinda started to go into shock." All of our hackels raises, we were worried something hurt her. _Damn it feels like when something threatens Emily or Kim._ "I handed her some juice to get some sugar in her and looked her in the eyes," She paused and took a deep breath, "That's when I felt the over protective feeling. She wanted to be left alone, and I couldn't give her the space she needed fast enough, but I had to go to my room and listen to her heartbeat to make sure she was okay." Leah looked at the wall as if she was looking through us all. "Spirits, my wolf still wants to look her over from when she slipped down the stairs." She leaned against the wall in the dining room, clearly lost in her own thoughts.

Now that she mentioned it thought, my wolf did want to look her over. Make sure she is okay. I looked around the room and noticed the others looked the way I felt.

Sam sat back and pulled Emily on his lap, looking around at all of us when Emily started, "Well it can't be Sam or Jared, they are already imprinted. Leah already looked into her eyes. What about you Seth?" Emily shifted on Sam's lap to give Seth her full attention, well as full as any imprint can give while sitting with their wolf.

"I looked her in the eyes at the airport." Seth was a mix between happy and defeated. He wanted Bella as a sister, but to have an imprint, and one as hot, I mean smart, as Bella, we can only hope to be that lucky.

"Okay, so not Seth. And Quil, you guys are really distant cousins, it's a possibility. Just look her in the eyes."

I started to protest, but Sam shut me down. He called a meeting at his and Emily's later tonight and we started to file out. Embry and Paul needed to be relieved from patrol and I was going to go home and see if I can look Bella in the eyes. But Sam stopped me before I could get to far.

"You and Leah are on patrol later during the meeting, there is a few things we need to get through first, then you can go home before patrol." I sat through Sam's condensed meeting and as Leah helped him set up the next week's schedule before Sue's phone rang. As Sue called him to the phone, he finally dismissed us. It was getting dark out as I ran home.

The house smelled great as I ran up the steps, I closed my eyes and followed my nose to the amazing smell, "Mom?"

My eyes sprung open as her laughter, "Nope."

"Hi Bella." I looked her in the eyes as I stole a carrot. I felt protective, but the earth didn't move the way Sam and Jared claimed it would. My shoulders fell, but I smiled, _she tried to hit me with a spoon, she feels comfortable around me._ "Need help?" _So Paul or Embry have an imprint?_

"Could you take out the trash?"

I snorted and took out the trash quickly, "So why didn't you stay for lunch?"

Her body gace a little jump at my question, "I was busy."

"I was the one that offered you my hand to stand up when you took your dive on the steps." I reminded her. The food smelled delicious. _Spirits let there be enough food._

"I'm gravitationally challenged. The floor really loves me," she responded. "I don't really like to be the center of attention. Having everyone buzz around me when I fell..."

"So who are you all cooking for?" I snuck another carrot before she moved the bowl out of my reach.

"I asked for a council meeting. Grandpa is getting them all together now."

"What happened? Are you hurt? What can I do?" I quickly looked her over. Sam came into the kitchen looking her over, having felt my worry. He looked to me and rose a brow. A large man came barreling into the kitchen, eyes searching. He looked directly at me and I shook my head. _Not my imprint._

"I'm fine."

Our attention was back on her, "So what is the meeting about?" the Sam asked, his voice full of worry.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sam Uley," He held out his hand across the counter that is the breakfast bar separating him from us.

AN: Sorry for the overlapping storylines. I get annoyed when things get repetitive and I will try not to do it often.


	4. What makes a Home?

AN: This pairing is most likely going to end up Bella/Paul due to popular demand. I just started a similar story for the Bella/Leah suggestions. Again I would love a co-writer for either of these stories. I am terrible at staying on top of updating things. Don't let the recent updates fool you, I'm currently sitting inside typing because of a blizzard outside.

Sam POV

As the council members left the Ateara's home, I started to think on the last two hours. Quil didn't imprint on Bella, so that leaves Paul, Embry, or Jacob. But as I shifted with Jacob when I sent him on wolf watch for Collin, he feels the same way I do towards Bella, I doubt it's him.

I looked up as Old Quil ushered the last council member out the door. I listen to Joy and Bella in the kitchen as Young Quil flipped through the three ring binder about Emily's Diner. Bella wasn't even a member of the pack when she came up with these plans. My wolf was content and happy thinking about how our mate will receive the news of Bella's plans, the pack meeting later suddenly didn't seem so bad.

Old Quil joined me at the table and had me sign the papers in the binder with little red flags that said, "sign here" as I updated him on our leech situation.

"The human girl in Forks is getting close to the copper headed leech," I felt the bile churn in my stomach.

"There is nothing the pack can do until they break the treaty." Old Quil rubbed his hands over his face, looking his old age for a minute. "Did you contact them about the recent murders?"

I signed another page and initialed it as my brows pinched together, "They claim some of their kind ran through here and decided to stick around for a week. The leader says his son talked them into leaving and we shouldn't have anymore problems." The pen snapped in my hand over the table.

Old Quil exhaled and handed me a new pen. "Their 'cousins' visiting when they first moved in set many off our young people spirits into early shifts. Collin Littlesea is just 12. His body is not prepared to phase."

I rubbed my brown, not wanting to tell him that I was worried about Brady Fuller as well. The boys were both friends, practically twins the way they were attached at the him. The way Gabe Fuller took his family to visit the Makah tribe when we first caught a sniff of additional blood suckers only made me worry more, as I haven't told the council of my fear the Brady will shift soon after Collin.

I nodded my goodbye at Young Quil before leaving for my Emily. With any luck, I could get a good half-hour alone together before the meeting. Knowing Bella and Joy were finishing up dishes in the kitchen, I went to the other side of the house and stripped out of my shorts to run home as a wolf and check in with Jared and Seth on patrol. I reminded them of the meeting, and thankfully Jacob assured me he thought Collin would be fine to not need to be watched during the meeting. I didn't even pull on my shorts after shifting before running in the back door to sniff out my mate.

Thirteen minutes later Emily was draped across my chest almost asleep when I told her about the meeting with the council. The news was like dumping cold water on her as she sprang up pushing herself up off my chest letting me get a frontal view. It started the process all over again, as I explained Bella's plans for me and building a company. I explained some of the other plans for the tribe that I gazed at earlier in the evening before we were lost in eachother again. My wolf grinned thinking about Bella's plans for his mate, but I decided to keep it to myself until I wake her up after my patrol with great news on top of our rejoining.

Sixteen minutes later I hear the pack coming into the house. I left my Emily in the bed as slipped on shorts and met them in the kitchen. Embry and Paul briefed us on patrol of no new trails from cold ones. Jacob caught us up and Collin's fever did set in and while it looked like it was cooling down, he was going to phase now, it was just a matter of time. The next time a leech got to close to our border Collin would go wolf.

I handed out next weeks schedule and discussed my concerns with the human girl in Forks who was getting close to the copper headed leech, "Does anyone have any information on her?" The pack shook their heads.

"She comes down to first beach with friends sometimes," Jared spoke up. "Kim might have talked to her before."

"Ask her about it?"

"Sure, sure."

"Good. Next, some of you know about the last minute council meeting. Bella Swan has some plans for the tribe that could really help us out." I spent the next fifteen minutes going over some of Bella's plans, reading off her list of future plans for them as well. Leaving out her plans for Leah going back to school, as Leah wasn't here, and I knew it couldn't happen. Not with the Leech problem.

"And Lastly," I sighed. "Paul, Embry, we believe Bella is an imprint. Seth, Leah, and Quil all looked her in the eyes. Me and Jared are already imprinted. And Jacob, while its possible, " I stopped him with a look, "You feel for her like you feel for Emily and Kim. There is a chance, but don't get your hopes up." Both Paul and Embry were slow to react. Paul looked lost, whereas Embry looked almost afraid.

"You mean the Bella Swan that Jacob has been in love with since he was a toddler, Bella Swan?"

All eyes went to Jacob. "Yeah, that Bella Swan." Jacob looked defeated. I facepalmed not knowing anyone harbored feelings for a girl no one has seen in over five years.

"You could still imprint," Embry shyly suggested to his friend.

"I don't think I will," Jacob commented. "At least not on Bella." The meeting quickly ended as Embry and Paul needed sleep after staying up all day and patrol. I was going to relieve Leah in a minute and Quil and I were going to be staying out for the graveyard shift of patrol. Leah was nice enough to cover the meeting, but with Bella staying at her place, it wasn't right to have her out all night where Bella could notice. Until someone imprinted on her, the wolves were a secret.

Bella POV

I heard a crash come from downstairs and quickly grabbed my things, deposited them on the bed and went see if everyone was alright. In the entryway Charlie was trying to put the fallen fishing gear back into a closet that was already packed to the brim with coats and boots. He froze when he saw me, "Sorry. Did I wake you?" His face blushed like mine does.

I shook my head no as I heard Sue call from the Kitchen to see if Charlie was okay.

"I'm good Sue." He chuckled and shoved the rest of his fishing gear back in the closet before closing it tightly.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Sue popper her head out from the dining room, "Oh, Bella. Good you're up! I wanted to go over your Tribal papers and show you the Council's office and our community center before lunch. Is that okay?" She looked from me to Charlie.

"Yeah." I forced myself to stay still and not fidget. "Do you need any help?"

"I'd love some help," She smiled at me warmly, then gave my dad a weird look. I followed her stair to see Charlie looking pale.

Cocking my head to the side I wondered why he looked terrified of the idea of me helping Sue. Did he not want me to get close to his future wife? "What?" I blurted out. My voice sounded offended. A door opened from upstairs and I saw a worried looking Seth look from me to Charlie. "Well? What is it?" Charlie stood there looking like a fish out of water as I stopped walking closer to Sue.

"Charlie?" Sue tilted her head to the side. "Bella, why don't you check on the french toast." I could already smelling it get signed as I left in a huff to do as she asked. "What is it?"

His voice was a low muffle.

"Charlie, you need to look at this from her point of view. I talk about her becoming a member of the tribe and inviting her to join me in the kitchen and you look like she threatened to bomb our home. What do you think she reads from that?"

"Renee could never cook."

"Your daughter is not your ex-wife. You need to start seeing and talking to her, or you're going to lose her. And Bella is a wonderful cook."

"Wh-What? How do you know?" I heard more opening and closing of doors upstairs.

"She cooked for the council last night as she showed us her amazing plans that could help save this tribe form the direction we're headed." She paused, but I couldn't hear even a muffle from Charlie. I was flipping bacon and putting down more french toast. She had three loaves out, so I'm assuming Sue plans on more people for breakfast. "Your daughter is an brilliant and accomplished young woman, Charles Swan. It's time for you to see and hear her for who she is as a person."

Not ten seconds later Sue joined me in the kitchen and started making setting the table and pouring orange juice. "Would you like some Bella?" She motioned to a spot at the table.

"Does it have pulp?" I bit my bottom lip.

"I have pulp or no pulp, which will it be?"

"No pulp, please." I smiled as she poured my glass.

"Wow, I wish I would have seen you work yesterday," Sue smiled coming up to the island counter and bringing things over to the dining table. "Are you enjoying your summer? Only a month and a half left before it's back to high school."

I turned to grab the last loaf of bread, "Um. Actually, I graduated in spring."

"What?" the plate in Sue's hand was now shattered on the ground. "But. What?"

"Sue/Mom/Mom!"

I looked over to her, "Don't move, you're not wearing shoes. Where is your broom?" She just stared at me as Leah ran in with a broom and started to clean up. I smelt the singe of the toast coming from the griddle and quickly removed the toast and put on new pieces. Seth and Leah looked me over as Sue grabbed Charlie by the arm and dragged him out the back door.

The rest of breakfast was quite awkward. Charlie had to leave before he could have seconds because the station called about a domestic dispute. Seth and Leah were quiet, too quiet. Like so quiet they knew better to ask. I followed their lead until breakfast was over and Seth and Leah started to clean up. When I stood to help Leah gave me a warning look that kept me in my seat.

Once the table was cleared Sue asked me to join her in the living room. She didn't wait for a responds, she just got up and I quickly followed her. She stopped halfway to the couch and turned around and hugged me. I was stiff for a second before I patted her back.

"I love your father Bella, I really do, but I'm not exactly happy with him right now. And I need you to know that me being mad at him, does not mean I'm mad at you. I'm happy you're here and I want to get to know you." She took my hand in hers, patting it slowly as she led me to the couch and pulled me down to sit next to her. "I am not your mother, and I'll never try to be, but I would like to become a member of your family, just as I would like you to become a member of mine. Is that okay?" She looked me in the eyes and paused, waiting for an answer.

I swallowed and nodded.

"Good. Why don't we get to know each other a little bit before we fill out our tribal forms and I show you around. Tell me about yourself. What do you like to do for fun?" Sue smiled at me, trying to be encouraging, but now I was confused.

"Does he not talk about me?" I closed my eyes, my body still facing her. I sounded hurt. I am hurt, she made it sound like he never talked about me.

"Oh Sweetie, that's not what I meant. I want to get to know you from you, not from your dad." I opened my eyes to see Sue still smiling at me.

"Does he though? Talk about me?" I just needed to know.

"Not often. But he loves you very much."

I wanted to ask how she knew he loved me. Does he love me? "I basically lived on the Apache Reservation for most of the last two years." I offered up some information.

"That I knew." She smiled. "Jan called every now and then to talk. Your dad was pretty bummed out when he couldn't come and visit last year."

"Please don't do that." I looked at my hands, not realizing when I pulled mine from hers. "Right now, I'm not sure what kind of relationship I have with Charlie, and if this is going to work, it might be best if we leave him out of it." My voice was calm and steady, but inside I was freaking out.

"Okay. I can try to do that." she rested her hands on my fidgeting ones.

"Maybe this would go better if I shared something, then you shared something?" I suggested, "I'm not great at talking about myself."

"We can do that. Seth is starting sophomore year and Leah graduated last year and I'm kinda freaking out that I might get married for a second time and then both of my babies are going to leave me." Sue's eyes got a little watery.

"I had the same fear, but with my mom. Renee got married to Phil and I felt like a third wheel. Not in a bad way. I'm happy for her. I encouraged her to travel with him. But our relationship was never the same once Phil entered our lives. Our lives were better for it, but it was just different." I smashed my lips together and moved them back and forth. Trying to figure out how much to share was weird. I'm so used to diverting attention back to the other person. Sue was helping, making it easier. She talked about Harry, and I talked about my studies. Sue talked about becoming a nurse and basically running the clinic, and I talked about publishing my book and getting my pictures in magazines. She talked about her children growing up, I talked about Renee's fads and making sure she didn't buy ridiculous things.

"Leatherworking?" Sue chuckled.

"Yup. A $500 start-up kit and three classes, leatherworking," I rolled my eyes.

"You're kidding right?" Sue stopped laughing, but I started laughing.

"I made her drive me back to their office and demanded they gave her, her money back. I mean at least with her antiquing phase I could resell the good things the bought, but she really isn't artistic, and she gets bored so easily." I kept laughing until I realized how serious Sue's face was.

"You sound like her mother," she tilted her head. It wasn't said as judgement.

"I felt like it sometimes."

"Wow. How old were you?" Sue was shaking her head.

"How old was I when?" Now I was confused.

"When you started taking on the parental role." Her voice was a whisper, but I didn't like where this was headed.

"I think we should move on. We can learn more about each other later." I slipped my hands out from under hers and turned my body to the coffee table where papers sat. "Are these the papers?" I didn't wait for answer to pick them up and start reading.

"Uhh, yeah. You start reading. Would you like any tea?"

"Yes please." I smiled at her and continued reading the forms, taking a pen off the coffee table and filling out my forms for Tribal membership.

When Sue came back with the tea we acted like the conversation ended on a happy note. The forms were pretty standard and I had them half done before she came back in. In less than a half hour we were standing in the council's meeting room, my notebook was out and I was taking notes. She showed me a desk and old computer where I would work. She passed some artwork and display cases and took the time to tell me their stories. She asked me about the book I was currently writing as I snapped pictures on our way to the community center. Everything was close enough that we could walk by foot, but had it been raining, we would have needed a car. By the time we were at the community center, looking over the lacking materials we realized it was lunch. We stopped by the Ateara's store on the way back to the house to get some necessities for dinner and a quick something for us to eat.

Joy was their and asked me about my day as Sue started pilling things in a small cart. I showed her some of my pictures and told her about some of the changes I would like to add to my plans for the community center when she put her hand on my arm stopping me. "You are such a passionate young lady. I can see the Ateara in you." She smiled at me.

"Old Quil is the same way when he talked about something he is passionate about." A male's voice sounded from behind me. I spun around to face him, "Hi," he wiped his hand on his shorts before offering me his hand. "I'm Jared." He smirked.

"And I'm Kim," a short girl next to him spoke offering me her hand. I had to wonder if I was staring at him too long or something until Kim laughed at my worried face. "He forgets his manners sometimes. You'd swear he was raised by wolves."

Jared lifted a brow and looked at her in shock.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"Oh we know." Kim continued. "Jacob Black is going to be livid that I got to see you before he did."

I ran a hand down the side of my face, "Please tell me he doesn't still have a crush on me." My voice always gives me away, the defeat must have been clear on my face.

Both smiled and tried not to laugh. "Well looking at you now," Kim looked me up and down, "I can't imagine any uncalled for male of an appropriate age not being taken with you."

"My God it's like she's drunk." Joy said from behind me and Kim shut right up. She practically took a step behind Jared. "Sorry Kim, I just don't think I've ever heard you talk so much or so boldly." Joy looked like someone brought her Christmas early.

"It looks good on you." I smiled at her, "Being bold."

She smiled back, "I feel like I could tell you anything. Like I can't stop the words from coming out of my mouth."

I shrug, "I'm a good listener." I suggested.

"Will we see you at the bonfire on Friday?" Jared asked.

"Bonfire?" my head tilted to the side.

"We have one after every council meeting, but the kids like to have one every weekend." Sue answered from behind me. "She'll be there. I don't think Leah or Seth will take no for an answer."

Kim and Jared started to grab things off the shelves at the started their shopping and Joy and Sue chatted as Sue checked out. I looked around and realized I didn't feel like a complete outsider.

Sue and I ate lunch but kept the conversation light. After lunch Sue had to go to work at the clinic so I took my phone and camera and started to explore La Push.


	5. Eyes on you

AN: Sorry for the delay. No time table for updates as i'm getting my masters. I'd love a beta or someone to keep me on track. Thanks for reading. I'm leaning towards Paul for the pairing.

Bella POV

I put my phone to my ear as soon as I stepped outside and dialed my manager, Neil. We went through my schedule quickly, the deadline for my pictures, meeting with my publisher, final check in with my editor, and he wanted me to do book signings and meet and greets. I snapped pictures as we talked, occasionally twisting my body into weird positions or laying on the ground, making me put Neil on hold. We talked about my school obligations and my internship on the reservation. When he huffed again I snapped, "What Neil? What?"

"Nothing. I just don't understand. I'm trying Bells, I'm really trying here. You moved out of the blue and we talked about a book tour. A few people have been asking for you as their photographer, not historical speaking. I'm just not sure what I can tell them. You are an amazing writer, and your photography skills can take you places. Why go into Native American Affairs?"

I had finally gotten to the beach and quickly sat down on a piece of driftwood. "Neil, we talked about this." I groaned, "Maybe we need to communicate better. You cannot just pretend everything is all good and blow up at me in the future. Maybe you should come here and we can talk in person? I'm not sure how to explain how important this is to me. It's part of me, my heritage, my identity. I'm not here to make money off them. I'm not here to help them because it would make me feel better. I'm a part of them. I want this to be my home. A real home."

I felt eyes on me. I shifted around and tried to look into the forest but I missed what Neil said. "Sorry, please repeat that. I felt like someone was watching me."

"Shit Bells," I heard Neil flipping through paper work.

"I said I was sorry Neil. What did you say?"

"Forget what I said. I'm checking his release date."

I froze, "Release date? He isn't out for another 11 months. Right?" My head whipped over to the forest as she slowly got up and started to walk towards a group of people she saw further down on the beach. "Neil?"

Neil let out a puff of air. "Nothing is officially, but his time is definitely shortened due to good behavior. He might get out next week. They are trying to get character references for him."

Neil kept talking but I cut him off. "Does he know where I am?"

"He can't even leave the state. Everything will be fine." I was close to the group of kids now, a guy even waved at me and started to come my way.

"I got to go Neil. I'll call later. I need to call Liz too."

"You okay?"

"I'll be okay. Just a little freaked out." We said a quick goodbye as the guy got to me.

"Hey! I'm Mike Newton." He held out his hand.

"Bella Swan." I shook his hand.

"Swan? As in the Chief's daughter?" More of his friends started to crowd me. I tried to get away, but they kept asking me questions. A quiet girl, Angela, read my last book and asked me about the next one. After about an hour of talking a girl named Lauren seamed to hate all the attention I was getting and snuck off into the woods with some kid named Tyler. A few minutes later some guys went out to surf a little more and Mike and Angela asked me to check out the tidepools with them and a few others. I smiled and accepted. Basically anything to get away from Jessica, she was pushy, and Lauren, whenever she was coming back. Angela and I seemed to click right away.

It actually turned out to be a great place for pictures. Mike jogged ahead with another boy while Angela and I hung back at a slow walk. "I don't want to pry, but you looked a little scared when you were coming over to us. Is everything alright?"

"Umm.. It's complicated."

"You don't have to explain. I'm sorry I asked." Angela was sweet. When I didn't want to talk about something, she didn't seem to pry, unlike Jessica who felt the need to ask about intimate details of my life.

"No it's okay. It just really is complicated. With my books being published and my pictures in some magazines, while I was at University in Arizona, I took most of my classes online I spread myself pretty thin actually, taking more courses at different colleges when I hit my limit. But in Phoenix this guy… oh spirits. I have a stocker."

Angela and I must have stopped at some point. She lead me over to a piece of driftwood. "What did he do?"

"He is way for now, but he might get released early. He snuck into my house a few times. He followed me onto the reservation down there. He cut off a piece of my hair." I moved some of my hair to show the short piece on the back of my right side of my head. And just like that I felt eyes on me again. I looked over to the forest. I picked up Angela's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"He went to jail? For trespassing?"

"Trespassing, harassment, assault, and," I coughed, my throat was like sandpaper.

"It's okay." Angela angled her body towards me while we walked and waved her hands as if she was cleaning the air.

After a beat I asked her a question, "Any special someone in your life?"

Angela got a goofy distant look in her eyes, "Yeah."

"Do they have a name?"

"Edward Cullen," she suddenly looked smaller, her almost six foot frame curling in on itself.

I paused, "Cullen? That sounds familiar."

"Yeah. His dad is a doctor in Forks. Your dad might have mentioned him."

"Why did you look scared to tell me his name. Is he not a good guy?"

"No! No. Edward is great. A dream, really. But people, in La Push, stopped going to the Forks hospital. They don't like his family. They aren't even allowed to come to the beach!" Angela was flinging her hands about as she talked.

"Oh." I must have looked so confused.

"Sorry. God, you must think I'm crazy. I just met you." Angela looked a little dreamily at me. "You meet a fan and I must seem crazy to you. Acting like I've knowing you for years or something."

"It's okay. I've been told I have an old soul." I chuckled. "You must have one too. Maybe our souls have met before and they recognized on another."

She stopped walking looking at me like I was the moon. "Wow. You really are a great writer."

"Oh yeah, and you've read my book. I poured my heart into that book. So maybe you do know me a little bit." I smiled at her.

We were almost back at the fire with her friends when my phone rang. I looked down as saw a weird number, "Sorry. I got to go. Come back down to the rez and hang out sometime?"

Angela looked like she was Charlie Bucket and I just gave her the golden ticket. "Yes."

She waved as I left, "I hope I didn't just encourage another stocker." My eyebrows pinched as the number rang again. "Hello?"

"Hey! It's Seth. I wanted to see if you were up to movie night with Sam and the gang." I could almost see his grin through the phone, but I thought about everything I needed to do.

"I'm gonna pass this time. I got a lot to do." I sighed.

"Didn't you just finish school?" He laughed.

"Well I'm still in college. And I have my second book in the series getting published and released soon. And the photos for a few magazines. Really? I'm just a bit tired." I know I sounded overwhelmed. Gah, I never share this much. What is with him and his mom? "Sorry, I didn't mean to blabber on." I was still walking to the house when I felt eyes on me again.

He was telling me it was fine when I cut him off, "Hey Seth, La Push is safe right?"

"What do you mean?" He went from laughing and joking to serious in .02 seconds.

"I keep feeling like I'm being watched." I quickened my pace to the house.

"Where are you?"

"I'm almost to the red house, ummm.. Jacob's house. So a few blocks away."

"Get inside Jake's house. I'll meet you there. His doors are unlocked and he is probably sleeping. And Billy might be home. Just lock the doors."

"Okay," I answered running up the steps, but he already hung up.

I tried the handel and it turned. I quickly locked the door behind me and called out, "Hello?!"

I heard shuffling from down the hall, but rushed to the back door to lock it and tried to find an enclosed space. I looked around and remembered it from my childhood. I used to play with little Jakey when his sisters were being mean and girly. I remembered that I used to hide with him between the fridge and the cabinet. With my almost adult body, I barely fit, but I squeezed in between the two and tried to slow my breathing as I heard something outside the house, like a howl.

I heard a slam happen upstairs and I was struggling to steady my breathing with my heart pounding in my ears. I closed my eyes and moved as far out of reach as I could. With the humm of the refrigerator I could barely hear the shuffling behind the living room anymore. I was squeezed in there for probably five minutes, but it felt like hours when I heard pounding on the back door. I started to hold my breath and felt my body shake.

"It's unlocked!" A man yelled.

When the pounding happened again, the man in the house started to move. I slowly let out air and slowly let air back into my lungs. "It's always unlocked." He grumbled as he rolled passed me in my hiding space. It must be Billy. I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't speak. My throat was dry and I started to feel lightheaded. The pounding started again but stopped halfway through the pounding as the lock was flipped and the door sprang open with a, "Creek."

"Hey!" The man barked.

"Where's Bella?" It was Seth.

"What?" I took a huge breath in as my body shook.

I heard muffled voices, but still couldn't call out.

AN: So any guesses on what's coming next?


	6. Hard to Breath

AN: Thanks for being patient! WARNING: This chapter contains Bella's story about her stocker. Depending on your situation this may contain a trigger for you so please proceed with caution!

Seth POV

As soon as I pressed the phone's little red button I was racing towards the back door. Leah must have been listening to my phone conversation because she was less than 12 seconds behind me. She had just finished her patrol a few hours ago and was sleeping. Embry and Paul felt us phase in and I relayed them my conversation with Bella as we ran. Leah and I ran the perimeter to the beach as Embry ran towards the beach from where he was and Paul ran the rest of the Res perimeter when Leah and I hit a wall of bleachy sweetness.

Leah recovered first and sent up a howl. Embry and Paul barked at me to check on Bella. I passed Jake on my way to his house. I quickly relayed what was happening as everyone else phased in. Sam nodded at what I was doing as the rest of them tracked the Leech.

I tried the back door but she must have locked it. I pounded on the door and heard Billy maneuvering inside. I was listening for the heart beats in the house, Billy's was regular, but Bella's was irregular and panicked.

"It's always unlocked." Billy was grumbling as he wheeled himself to the backdoor. Taking longer to shift his wheels into the kitchen, I was going to have to talk to Jake about fixing the lip on the floor and making that doorway larger for his chair.

As soon as he flipped the lock I banged the door open. "Hey!" Billy gruffed.

"Where's Bella?" My voice didn't sound winded, even though I had just been running. It sounded slightly panicked.

"What?" Billy reacted to my voice. Moving his chair backward out of my way as I came inside.

I heard a knocking sound inside the kitchen. I stepped closer to her heartbeat and listened to the shallow breathing. My eyes widened as I listened to the tapping, she was knocking on the fridge. Bella had wedged herself between the fridge and the standing cabinet.

"Bella?" I asked getting close to the fridge, my eyes shifted over to Billy who sat by the table looking at me like I was crazy.

I heard a howl come from outside. It must have been close to the edge of the reservation by the sounds of it. Bella tapped again, drawing my attention back.

Good Spirits.

Bella had wedged herself so far back, her once steady breaths were now erratic and it looked like she was squirming.

"Bella?" I questioned as I reached my hand into her small crawl space. She grabbed my hand immediately and I started to tug her gently out of her hiding spot. I had to tug on her a few times. "You're really wedged in there huh Bells?"

She nodded as much as she could and pulled on my hand as if asking me to pull again. It probably only took thirty seconds to get her out of there, but with another howl she was shaking something fierce.

When she was finally out she clung to my arm that had pulled her free. She was trying to talk but nothing was coming out and she looked like death rolled over.

Billy shoved a bottle of apple juice in her hands and told me to sit her down. But she wouldn't let go. She was still shaking like a leaf when Jake burst into the house. He reeked of Leech. Bella's eyes bugged out at his state of undress and their eyes met, but Jake was just looking her over and shook his head at me.

"What's going on?" He tried to make it sound like he had no idea what was going on.

"Bella felt like she was being followed, so I told her to come here because it's safe."

Jake looked to Bella again, then back to me. Jake stood there while I sat with Bella half on my lap and Billy looked between us all for a few minutes when the phone rang. Billy picked it up, "Yeah."

"Hey Chief. We got a wondering blood sucker. How is she doing?"

Quietly as he could, Billy let Sam know the state Bella was in.

"Wanna hand her the phone? I'll tell her it was just some dumb kid hanging around the res causing trouble and she helped us know he was a problem and he was kicked off the res." They talked a little bit more before Billy handed me the phone. I pressed it to Bella's ear.

"Hey Bella, I'm Sam Uley."

She made the smallest, "hum" noise and took another sip of her apple juice. Jake stood looking at the whole thing, but I knew his heart was breaking that he didn't imprint.

Sam relayed the story he came up with that Billy okayed. After about a minute Bella cleared her throat, "What did he look like?" Her voice was small and cracked.

All of us had to pause. It wasn't an unusual question, I guess. That is, it wasn't unusual if you had a description to watch out for.

Sam gave Bella a loose description, most likely a loose description of the vampire they killed. But the description made Bella sag in my arms. I looked at her face to make sure she was still conscious when she thanked Sam.

Sam responded that it was no problem, and he was just doing his job, when Bella asked him, "Are you the law enforcement for the Quileute Reservation?"

"Uh. Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"Okay. Um. Could-" Bella cleared her throat, "Could we meet sometime?" her volume when low, but we could all still hear her, even Billy.

"I'll be over in ten minutes."

Bella tried to argue that it wasn't urgent, but Sam wouldn't hear it. Jake excused himself to take a shower, probably what Sam was doing, after checking in with the rest of the Pack who were no doubt checking the res over.

Bella had finished her juice and Billy was giving her some more. He tried to offer her something to eat, but she was still shaky and declined. Making sure to thank me and him more than once, and apologizing for her behavior, ruining our evening, yadda yadda. She even tried telling me I could get back to my plans, but I just rose an eyebrow at her and handed her a bag of Doritos.

I stared at her long enough that she started to eat the chips.

Sam POV

I was just getting home from work when a howl sounded that wasn't Paul or Embry, the two wolves on patrol, but Leah.

I tore my shirt off and kicked off my work boots as I phased into the woods. Emily would probably drive the park the truck, close the door, take my keys and clothes inside, but I hoped she would just stay inside.

"What-?" I didn't get to ask what was going on when Seth informed us of Bella feeling watched. He was already heading back to Jakes to look in on her when Leah and Paul ran parallel to the sent. I gave Seth my approval as I pulled in behind Paul and Leah. Leah is are fastest runner, and Paul is the best fighter. I pulled back and let Embry and Jake cover their flanks as I took up the rear, like a real wolf leader would. Leah picked up speed as we got closer to the treaty line. By the time I got to them, they had formed a circle around the Leech and Quil had finally joined us.

I would like to say it was a team effort, but between Leah, Paul, and Embry the Leech was basically ask. Quil and Jake got a few swipes in, but I stepped towards the treaty line as I head their feet approaching.

The blonde haired boy and the penny boy got as close to the line as they dared. Seeing the purple smoke they asked what happened.

This Leech was stocking an imprint. - Leah

An almost imprint - Embry

The penny head relayed everything to the blonde.

One of you will imprint. - Quil

Embry or Paul will imprint. - Jake

Enough! -Me

"Was he lone?" The blonde asked.

"How long was he there?" The penny head asked. And growled in annoyance.

He's stink is the only thing Leech I smell except you two. -Quil quipped. Jared laughed in our mind link on the opposite side of the reservation still doing his sweep.

Quil go join him. - Me

With how much of his sent was around the beach, I would say he was there a while. He must have stuck to the trees all morning though, because I didn't smell him at all on my loops earlier. - Leah

Leah said this more to me, but the Leeches still heard it with is mind reading ability. He was quickly relaying everything to the blonde haired one as we thought it.

"We gonna let Carlisle know and we'll take a run-round Forks." The blonde nodded to me as the Penny head raced away, earning a few growls from the pack. "I apologize fur him. His girlfriend was at the Beach earlier. He's worried she may a been da target." Some of the pack started to leave, but I waited for him to get farther from our territory before moving. "Carlisle ill be in touch soon. Fur what it's worth, thank ya fur keepin' Angela safe." He tipped his imaginary hat and sped away.

As soon as I couldn't see or hear him I raced home to my Emily. I let everyone know we would have a meeting before the movie tonight, if we got a movie night, and told everyone do a quick loop before showering in shifts.

The truck was parked and my clothes and boots picked up when I got home. I met my Emily at the door and carried her inside. I gave her the cliff notes version before she thrust a phone into my hand to call Billy's house to check on Bella. "She is probably scared if she thought someone was following her, and you need to tell her something. Paul and Embry haven't met her yet, so she cannot know what's really happened." She reminded me as she went back to the food she had on the stove.

After the quick and odd conversation with Bella and Billy I hopped in the shower. Letting Emily know what was going on as I tugged on my cut offs.

"See you soon. I'm sure your brothers are going to try and eat you out of house and home before you get back." she laughed as she pushed me out the door. I could smell her worry on her, but spirtis bless her if she tried to make me feel better.

Bella POV

Jake was still in the shower when a knock came from the front door.

"It's open," Billy shouted from the kitchen.

The knob jiggled but didn't budge. "I locked it when I came in." I murmured to Seth.

He shifted me off his lap, kissed my head, "Good girl." he smirked and sprung up to the door to unlock it. Sam called out his hellos and went into the kitchen to help Billy. He helped Billy carry a few beers and another juice for me. Billy had my camera in his lap. I felt around my neck, but didn't remember taking it off.

"Sam picked it up off the ground for me. Must have fallen off your neck. It was on the kitchen floor by the sink." Billy answered my unasked question. He put it on end table by his side as Sam sat in the chair next to Billy. Handing Seth my juice for me and opening a beer for Billy, handing it to him, and one for himself.

I kicked off my shoes pulled them to my chest, holding them closer to myself. I rested my head on my knees as I heard him take a big gulp.

"What's up Bells?" Billy asked, my father's nickname for me, reminding me of him.

"Can we not tell Charlie what I'm about to say?" I looked at all of them for confirmation. Once they all agreed I took a deep breath. "Okay" I said with my exhale.

After a few minutes of silence, and I mean silence. Jake must have even gotten done with his hower, and everyone was almost holding their breath waiting for me to talk, "Bella?" Seth urged me on, bumping his shoulder into mine.

"Ihaveastocker." I spoke into my knees.

"Huh?" Billy was the first to talk.

"She said she has a stocker." Jake said from the stairs, he must have joined us.

"How serious is this stocker?" Sam spoke at the same time as Seth. "What has your stocker done?"

I sighed and looked up at them. "He's in jail right now. As far as I know." And the uproar started. Seth's voice got higher and panicked with his questions. Sam's eyes were huge and his muscles almost started to shimmer as he started spouting off questions. Jake came closer and started pacing, throwing in qualifiers to their questions.

"Enough!" Billy silenced them. Once they sat down, Sam back in his chair, Seth next to me, and Jake in front of me, facing me on the floor. All of them looking chastised. "Bella want to answer any of those?"

"I took a class in Phoenix when I was 16. I had to take an intro to writing course and I choose to take a photography course, and my high school let me do half days while I took some courses at the local community college, but I wanted to go a little faster so I started taking some courses at the college in Phoenix. One professor put us into groups and I was paired up with two other girls and a guy named Harrison Hansen. He was in my writing class too and we exchanged information just incase one of us was sick.

"I did that with a few other kids in the community college and it seemed to work out really well. He seemed normal and everyone in the group exchanged information." I looked up to see them all following me.

"After the semester ended, he asked me which classes I was taking the following semester, and I told him I wasn't taking summer courses. He knew by then that I was in high school and hung out on the Apache Reservation. He asked me about Fall and I told him I would probably wait until senior year to go back to the University because community colleges were cheaper.

"I didn't think anything of it. He asked for my personal email, because my University one would get shut off, and I gave it to him, because he seemed interested in going to a community college and he was nice enough, I mean he was a good group member. But then over the summer he got clingy, and would email me alot. I was doing work on the Reservation and helping mom out a bunch at home. I took a course at the community college and bumped into him a bunch in random places. I mean he lived in Phoenix, so I didn't think he would be in the suburbs that often. But he always had an excuse and I didn't think anything of it.

I sighed and looked up at them. They looked confused and worried, "It just kept getting weird. He asked me out directly a few times," I shifted my eyes to the side and added quietly, "I guess I missed his more subtle clues." Taking a deep breath felt like needles bouncing around my chest. "Eventually his snuck onto the Reservation. He started following me and I blocked his email address. He created more and kept calling and texting my phone. I changed my number and email address and mom and I moved into a new house in a different suburb. Eventually I had to change schools and I took most of my courses online. I started getting a little paranoid and took some self-defense classes, but things seemed to calm down." I tried to force a smile on my face.

"Why do I think there's a but coming?" Seth reached for my hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. I didn't realized I was shaking.

"But when I met Neil," I paused at their ruffled foreheads, "He's my manager."

"Manager for what?" Jake asked.

"My books and photographs. He is the go between for setting up meetings, signings, meet and greets, readings, and his firm looks over my contracts before I sign them and I get legal help for everything that has to deal with that." A small genuine smile made its way to my face before Sam gestured for me to continue.

I took a shaky breath before Seth let go of my hand and put a brotherly arm around my shoulder. "In short, he broke into our new house when mom was on a date. I was sleeping. He- he…" I shifted in Seth's arms and lifted up some of my hair to show them the short section of hair. "He broke my bedroom window and held me down while he cut-" I gestured to the cut hair. "He-uh-he…" I put the hair back together and pressed myself into Seth.

"He is in prison. His sentence was supposed to be another eleven months, but I guess they could let him out as soon as next week." My voice sounded weak, "Or whenever next week was on the document Neil found when I was on the phone with him. He is looking into it, but I guess if someone wrote him a good enough character reference, he could get out early on top of his good behavior." I did good behavior in small finger quotes.

"Did he?" Billy asked as he make a circle gesture with his hand.

"Rape me?" I asked. By the look on his face I know I guessed right. "No."

"Thank the spirits" one of them said.

"He was on top of me- feeling me, when Phil and Mom got home." I closed my eyes flinching at the memories. "My bedroom faces the main street. They told me Mom stayed in the car and called 9-1-1 while Phil checked to make sure I was safe. It was their first date but Mom said they just knew. I had questioned Phil like a protective mother hen before they left on their date, and he insisted on checking on me. He grabbed Harrison off me and pinned him to the ground while he waited for the cops to come."

My body sagged a bit, "I have the forms at the Clearwaters, and I was meaning to go to the Forks Police Department after I pickup a car later this week, but I just knew someone was watching me. I could feel it. Because I know what it feels like to be watched." I felt a panic attack coming on, but I didn't want it to show. I clutched Seth's arm around me to ground me.

They asked me a few questions, and I answered them the best I could while fending off the panic. Eventually, Seth and Jake left with Sam, after double checking to make sure I didn't want to go to the movie night, "You know, be around people?" Seth asked for the fourth time.

Billy finally told them to leave me alone and they left. I laid my head on the back of the couch waiting for Billy to ask his question, he so politely waited to ask until we were alone, "Why doesn't your dad know?"

"I don't want him to know."

"Okay, but why not?"

"I feel guilty." Billy waited, knowing their was more, "He has always warned me, what not to do, and I feel like I did everything he told me not to do. I should have been able to do more. Protect myself. Protect Renee… I mean what would I have done if he broke into Jan's house on the reservation with little Steven and Morgan? He just… I couldn't budge him. I tried to push him off. I tried… so hard. But he was on top of me," I sucked in air, "And I couldn't breath. I can't breath."

He had me put my head between my legs and he talked to me as he rubbed by back, but he realized the light pressure was only making it worse. I'm not sure how much time passed before I head a woman's voice.

AN: The next chapter will begin with Leah POV (I don't plan to keep you waiting long). Please let me know if you'd like Bella/Embry or Bella/Paul and let me know why you think they would go together well. Not just because you like the pairing, because I hope my Bella is different enough to make that difference. Thank you for your likes and reviews! Your comments make me excited to write this story! If you are enjoying this story, my other story, For The Good Of The Tribe is very similar idea for the beginning but is a Leah/Bella paring, by popular demand. If you are enjoying this story or my writing and enjoy F/F pairings, please check it out!


	7. Protective Sister

AN: Thanks for the comments and likes! They really make me want to write more. I know I started this story at the same time as For The Good Of The Tribe, with the other story having a Leah/Bella pairing, so I wanted to do a little nod to that, as I feel Leah is under represented in a lot of the stories I read. Please let me know once and for all if you prefer Bella/Paul or Bella/Embry pairing. Sorry for the delay, I am a first time teacher this year and got hired right before school started, while still getting my masters, so I'm juggling a lot of things right now. Updates will be slow. Would love a beta! (I'm a little disappointed in my chapter, but I feel like I needed to write it to move on with the story.)

Leah POV

I could hear Billy freaking out inside when I got to the Black's front door. Jake and Seth asked me to check in on Bella and walk her home. She turned down Seth for movie night and I could tell he was bummed, but who could blame the girl? Jake tried to give me the cliff notes version of what happened, but Seth told him it wasn't his story to share.

Like it mattered, as soon as we phased together it was going to come out. And I wanted to know what happened to my sister. My wolf was clawing on the inside to see Bella, and I knew the rest of the pack were probably just as bad.

Billy was telling her to put her head between her legs, and she was jerking around a freaking out as he tried to stroke her back. Bella looked like she was having a seizure, not that have seen one before in person, but this is how I would imagine one. He removed his hand and only looked more worried when he noticed me there. His voice was frantically telling her to calm down and everything was okay.

I sat beside her and gave her a pressure intense hug. My mom was a nurse, I knew she was having a panic attack, I mean I read about them, but every situation is different. "More or less pressure, or is this good." I remember reading that in a book.

"Good," she was still shaking.

"Should Billy stay or go, or does it not matter."

Her eyes went from me to him and back to me, "Doesn't matter."

I looked around the room and saw the empty single serving juice bottles and a barely touched Dorito bag, "Did you eat lunch?"

She shook her head no.

"Have you had a panic attack before?"

Bella looked at the floor her gase drifting back and forth, "Yes?"

"Has it been like this, better, or worse?"

"Just hard to breath and shaky… normally," her face puckered as she added the normally.

"When did they start? Do you know the cause or have medication?" My human brain wanted to know everything to fill in a form for the hospital in the future, while my wolf wanted to put her on my lap and purr for her.

Wolves normally only purr for our imprints, but we have noticed we can purr to comfort other wolves or other imprints. I did the next best thing and started to hum as she tried to put together words. I started rocking her gently to her shakes and Bella started to become limp in my arms.

Billy and I exchanged a few words over Bella as I lifted her up into my arms. Her nearly asleep body conformed to me and her head rolled onto my shoulder. "I'll take her home. She needs to rest, panic attacks can really drain a person, and this one looked pretty bad." I looked up at the clock on the VHS and realized I have been here for a half hour. "How long did it affect her before I showed up?"

"Five minutes?" Billy guessed.

"Think Charlie knows?"

His large hand rubbed at his face, "I would have said yes before tonight, but now I wonder how much she has kept from him."

I covered her ear and spoke low, as held her on the couch, glad I hadn't stood up yet.

"Does Charlie not know about the stalker?"

Billy shook his head, "She didn't want him to be disappointed her in. She thinks it's her fault, in some way. It's clear she blames herself." He repeated himself, as if trying to explain it more to himself and to me.

I nodded and lifted her as I stood. He closed the door behind me as I walked a three blocks to our house. Seth opened the door for me as I went up the front steps. Mom was getting informed by Jake as Sam sat in one of our living room chairs surrounded by the pack. I nodded at them and motioned that I was taking her upstairs. Everyone had turned to stare at me as they heard my footsteps on the steps, just mine. Everyone took a breath of relief before getting worried as to why I was carrying her.

"She had a panic attack, she's okay, just wiped out."

"I'll be right up so you can join the meeting." Mom smiled at me.

Jake and Seth came close enough to rest a hand on Bella before I could take a step farther. The rest of the boys, Sam included, came closer to rest a hand on her before I could get up the stairs. With each hand laid on her you could see the tension leave her body as she sunk farther into sleep. Paul and Embry both had strong reactions to seeing Bella asleep in my arms. Paul looked like he was fighting himself from taking her from my arms, while Embry looked like he was afraid to break her.

I rolled my eyes at them and clutched her tighter to me as I climbed the stairs. When I attempted to put her down she clung to my neck. "Can.. can you stay?" Bella's words were just above a whisper.

"Sure, I can stay," I made sure to say it loud enough for the pack to hear. "You can go back to sleep. I'll stay."

"Did Billy tell you?" She looked so small on my lap.

I nodded, "Some. But I'm part of the patrol here in La Push, so Sam called me out on alert when you told Seth you felt like you were being watched."

"Oh. Isn't Seth a little young? I thought Sam was like the police officer for La Push."

Sam filled me from down stairs on how I should explain it to her. "Well we kind of are, but because La Push is so small we really just have an unofficial department. A group of us work for the council and make sure the community is safe, but we also shop for the elderly and try to better the community. I know Sam was really excited about some plans you shared with the council, he has been thinking about how to get La Push better for a while now. Most of us are just graduated or still in high school. Think of it as a program to make sure kids on the res don't fall into the stigma you see for most reservations in America."

Bella pondered this for a minute before agreeing. "I should amend one of the outlines for the five year plan to include that program. I'll have to ask Grandpa for the paperwork." She started to mumble to herself about the order of changes La Push needed when she stopped and opened her eyes, "Did we grab my camera?"

"I'll get it," Embry called from down stairs loud enough for me to hear, but not for Bella. The meeting seemed to be disjointed as half of the members were more interested in what Bella had to say.

I went to answer her, but she got off my lap and her knees gave way, "Whoa, maybe you should stay seated." She nodded and sat back down next to me.

"Can you get that fold-file for me?" She pointed to the blue accordian file on her desk.

I was off her bed in a second to retrieve it. Thankfully her eyes were closed so she didn't see me move faster than I should have, "Here." I kneeled down in front of her.

"Thanks, " She smiled at me with tired eyes.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. I know panic attacks can be draining."

"Soon." She opened the files and started to thumb through them, "I should probably eat too."

I nodded at her as she handed me some papers. "Whats-"

"These are the forms from the Mesa Police Department about my stalker, Harrison Hansen. I'll need to call Neil and get more information about his release date status, and I should call Linda about the book, but that will wait until tomorrow."

I looked through them quickly, pictures of bruises on her arms and neck stared back at me, as well as a picture of her hair in a baggy. "What? Bella?"

"All the information is in there," she sighed and laid back on the bed, her legs still crossed, "I don't think I have it in me to go through it all again right now. Just… can you please make sure Charlie doesn't see that?"

I put the file on the floor and climbed up onto the bed next to her. I held her close in my arms like I used to hold Emily when we would talk about something that was hurting her, "You know he is the Chief of Police for Forks right? He is going to have to see this file eventually."

She turned her body to face me, but buried her head in my neck, "He is going to think I'm so stupid." She started to cry, I wouldn't have been able to tell if it weren't for the smell of salt in the air.

"What do you mean? Bella, he doesn't think your stupid."

"He will," she sniffled, "I swear I did everything wrong. He is going to blame me and think I was asking for it." She turned her head into the mattress. "Ugh, he already doesn't trust me, this is going to make everything worse."

Her words were jumbled up in the mattress, but I head her, "You think Charlie doesn't trust you?" I restated for the wolves downstairs, unable to keep the shock from my voice.

"Really Leah? It's clear he doesn't trust me. He didn't tell me he was engaged, didn't tell me he moved, and he didn't think I knew how to cook." She face palmed, "Oh spirits, he already thinks I'm stupid."

"I think you need some rest." She was acting a little hysterical, and it was clear she was beyond exhausted. She started to mumbled about her weird honesty with the Seth and my Mom, and now me, and how confused she felt, feeling pulled in different directions.

Sam even paused to talk about how she might be feeling pulled to us, the wolves. "We have never known someone was a imprint before the imprint took place. It's clearly strong enough she can feel it. I've never heard of this before."

I moved her half asleep body under the covers and stayed with her until she completely passed out. When her breath was even I took up the file and went downstairs to join the pack. I handed Sam the file and got Bella glass of water to put by her bed, filling it with ice as I went. Mom kissed my cheek as I passed her making food in the kitchen, Emily had joined her at one point and she looked at me lonely as I passed her without thought. Part of me worried I wouldn't forgive them until I imprinted, if I ever imprinted. But I couldn't worry about that right now, my little sister needed me.

I smiled at that thought. My little sister.

Sam started reading the file as I headed back upstairs to drop off the water and make sure she was still asleep. I mean I could hear her even breathing, but I needed to be sure.

"Bella is really good for her." Emily whispered in the kitchen, but I could hear it half way up the stairs. "I miss her." She sniffled.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, but quietly set Bella's water down on the desk, making sure to use a coaster. I was watching her before heading back downstairs when Embry came in holding the camera. He stopped at the door and watched her in awe.

When he didn't move from the ingress of the door I realized I was growling softly in my chest. "Lee?" Sam asked from down stairs.

"I'm just a little protective." I shook my head, "Sorry."

Embry nodded and stepped past me slowly to set the camera down next to her glass. I could see the longing in his eyes to go to her, but he didn't dare give himself hope. I knew from being phased in with him earlier how much he was trying to stop himself from hoping she was his. He was positive Paul would imprint.

Embry had a huge fear, like me, that we would never imprint. I was worried because a girl never phased before. He was worried because he wasn't full Quileute. He sighed, closed his eyes, and brushed the back of his finger down her clothed arm before he left. I followed him shortly after.

I was so wrapped up in Bella and making sure she was safe, basically checking her vital signs, that I didn't pay as much attention to the meeting as I should have. Sam was just handing out next week's patrol and then we would eat.

Seth filled me in while we ate. As soon as Jared and Jake were done they ran out to patrol. Sam was setting up another meeting with the leeches because the death toll in the area didn't measure up to only one leech. By the time we finished eating Charlie was just pulling into the drive. He kissed mom on the lips before pulling out a plate from the fridge mom set aside for him. If he noticed Bella was absent, he didn't mention it.

I was angry at him for Bella. I was scared before that Bella would lure him away, but now that I knew what a great father he was to Seth and me, I was furious that Bella thought so little of herself because of him.

I must have growled because Paul nudged my shoulder and the table turned to me. "Bella and I had a talk today." I said without thinking.

Charlie stopped and looked around, noticing for the first time she wasn't there. "Where-"

"Upstairs. She had a panic attack today. If she wants to talk about it, she will bring it up." He nodded so I continued, "She thinks that you think she is stupid." I spat the words.

He looked flabbergasted, coughing as the food got caught in this throat, "What? I-"

"You didn't tell her you moved, you didn't tell her you were engaged, and you didn't think she was smart enough to cook french toast." I rolled my eyes at him. My anger was catching up with me, I could feel myself shaking. My anger was more at Bella's stalker, but I was just now feeling it all catch up to me. "I'm going for a run." I pushed myself away from the table and relieved Jake, he would take my morning shift instead.

3rd POV

Charlie looked at where Leah was sitting for a moment before looking around the room. No one would meet his eyes except Sue. "You need to talk to her."

"How… how can she think I think she is stupid. I always brag about her. She's so smart. She has a book. She graduated early. Heck, she is more than halfway with getting two degrees."

"Think about it from her point of view Charlie." Paul spoke, "Either you think she is stupid, or you can't trust her."

The rest of the pack made noise of agreement. "Or you don't want her here." Embry mumbled loud enough that the room could hear him.

"Why didn't you tell her Charlie?" Sue asked, sitting down by him and putting a hand on his arm.

"I don't know. I.. just.. I don't know. Maybe I didn't want her to think I was trying to have a new family without her. I thought about telling her when I got the ring, I mean, she seemed happy for Reene, but I'm her dad. I'm the eternal bachelor. When I moved in, I just didn't think she'd care. She stopped coming here. She hates it here, just like…"

"Like Renee?" Sue spoke and the wolves scattered and Charlie's eyes bulged. Charlie and Sue rarely talked about Renee, and when they did Bella always came up. The wolves may have scattered, but they all kept in listening distance.

Sue puffed out air. "She is not Reene, Charlie. She is an amazing young woman who has done really well for herself, given her circumstances."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sue and Charlie started the conversation off with a bang.

Seth was listening at the top of the stairs with Quil for about 15 minutes when Bella started to wake. She laid there listening to them, getting every other sentence clearly, but she could piece it together well enough. Charlie felt like Renee had set Bella against him, and while he loved his daughter, he didn't know where he was standing with her, so he was acting like she was Reene, just younger, back when they first started dating.

Bella stood up from her bed and saw the water on the desk. She plugged in her SD card and let the photos load up as she made her way with the now empty glass to the stairs. She saw Quil and Seth listening, Quil was nudging Seth telling him it was going to be okay when she stepped around them. Both wolves knew she was going to go, but still made attempts to stop her.

"Charlie your her father. She isn't Renee. And Bella didn't leave you. Have you tried looking at this from her point of view?" The fight left Sue's body.

Neith Sue or Charlie noticed when she stopped and stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "So you think I'm a mini Renee who is going to get board and change her mind in two weeks?" Bella spoke-up during the pause.

Charlie's eyes were going back and forth between Sue and Bella. "I'm sorry Bells, I'm just confused. I… I don't... "

"You don't what? Know me? That's B.S., we talked on the phone all the time. You think I'm Renee, that's B.S. too. You really think she was emailing you when we couldn't make ends me? You really think she was the one that sent you my school pictures? What?"

Charlie looked shell shocked.

"You think keeping up with her weekly hobbies would rub off on me? That I stopped visiting because I didn't like the rain?" Bella laughed, "I stopped coming because you didn't make time for me. I stopped coming because I needed to know if you would make time to come and see me. I stopped coming because I was trying to get ahead in life and go to college early, make something of myself so my dad would be proud. I stopped coming because I thought you were putting your life on hold for me."

Charlie went to go to Bella, but she backed away.

"I cooked. I cleaned. I worked. I paid bills. I went to school. I did my job. I was the child? I was the mother in that scenario." Bella ran her hands through her hair, being defeated and getting her fingers tied up in knots. "Being Quileute was the first thing that has connected us in a while."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Charlie's face looked red from angry.

"Probably the same reason you didn't tell me about your engagement or moving. You didn't want to hurt me." Bella went to turn away before she paused at the door, "I didn't want to hurt you." Bella saw Sam sitting on the armchair in the living room next to the file.

"Bella," Charlie got up and started to go after her.

Bella motioned for Sam to give her the file, "Bella… I... "

Charlie joined them in the living room. " I didn't want to hurt you, and I never wanted you to think less of me." Bella handed Charlie the file. "I can't go through this again, just read what's in here. I'll have the official file transferred to your office tomorrow morning. I'm going to bed." Bella nodded and attempted to smile at Sam, and passed Quil and Seth on her way back to her bedroom. She paused when she was passing Quil to ask, "Is the apartment above the store still available?"

"Yeah." Quil crooked, looking between her and Seth behind her.

"Good." Bella looked at the floor as she continued to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Charlie had attempted to follow her, but Sam stopped him and told him to read the file. Sam joined Charlie back to the kitchen table while Sue started to clean up with the help of Emily. All of the other wolves waited until Bella's breathing evened out before heading home themselves.

When Leah arrived early the next morning Seth greeted her by filling in the blanks of last night. Both of them were conflicted, looking to Charlie as a father, but not seeing the same man they have grown to love when it came to the Charlie Bella knew.

Leah took a quick shower before stopping at Bella's bedroom, seeing her shiver under the blankets at the rain pounded down outside, Leah hopped in bed with her and held her close.

AN: No Leah did not imprint on Bella, but I wanted Leah not to be a bitter b. Not that she doesn't deserve to be one, but I want her to find happiness. Sorry again for the late upload. I hope to post again soon. But this took me four hours, and I know I should edit it before putting it out, but I think i've kept you all waiting long enough. Again, I have never had a beta, but I would really love one. Just someone who could work with me over google drive would be fantastic! PM me please if you are interested.


End file.
